Gotham City Limits
by Syreina
Summary: Loosely based off the Batman world. The Joker (Dean) meets his Harley (Seth) and then sparks fly and Gotham will never be the same again. (prompt from 8anchors on Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

Seth stands in the entrance of his new job. The room was large with archways and painted glass over the door. It was very grand but different. There was an air of excitement around Seth though as he walks through the entrance. His hands where shaking as he looks around. He wanted to stop and take it in but he also didn't want to be late.

He had worked himself to the bone in order to graduate with top honours from Gotham university. He had slaved for years working full time and going to school full time. It had been hard but he wanted to be a psychiatrist and to work with criminals. Now though, it comes to a head with his first day at Arkham Asylum.

Seth looks around and walks his way towards reception. His breath catching in his throat due to nerves. The lady behind the desk looks at him confused why anyone would willingly walk in here.

Seth smiles at her. "I'm Seth Rollins."

The lady nods and then looks at him. "You're the new shrink that starts today. Let me page Hunter."

Seth just nods and then looks at the Lady just letting the slang slide off him right now. It wasn't worth it to worry about it or start a fight. He looks up when he sees an older man with buzz cut hair walk towards him. Seth smiles brightly at his new supervisor Hunter. Seth knew him because Hunter hired him.

Hunter smiles back at him and then wraps his arm around Seth's waist. "Seth nice to see you made it and on time. You're already ahead in my books."

Seth smiles gently at him. "Thank you sir."

Hunter nods and leads him along the hallways. "Come let me show you to you're office and let you get settled in."

Seth nods and walks with Hunter. He doesn't raise his eyebrow that Hunter's arm stays around him, as they walk down the hallway, Seth feels nerves start to come up. They walk by the doors and he sees all the villains that he had watched terrorize Gotham on TV. He takes a breath when he sees Penguin or better know as Paul Heyman. He then sees Poison Ivy or Becky Lynch.

Hunter keeps leading him through the hallways though. Not paying any mind to them. Then suddenly they're stopped. Seth's eyes go wide as he looks at larger man that has curly blond hair leaning against the wall. Then there's the cocky smirk that seems to be there just to make his knees weak. Seth then looks into the baby blue eyes and bites his lip.

Hunter though seems to tense. "Dean."

Dean nods and looks over at them. "Hello beautiful." He smiles at Seth and then looks at Hunter. "And the beast."

Hunter shakes his head.

Seth whispers. "Dean Ambrose?"

Dean smirks and then does a swiping bow to Seth. "The one and only. Though I do prefer the Joker."

Seth nods and looks at Dean.

Hunter though snaps a little. "No it's Dean. We're not playing into your delusions."

Dean rolls his eyes and then looks Seth. He takes Seth's hand and kisses it. "Pleasure to meet you."

Seth nods and gives him a soft smile. "Nice to meet you as well."

He then watches as Dean slips by them. His eyes go wide when as Dean's passing him, Dean whispers in his ear. "Watch out for the beast. He likes using beauties like you up and then discards them."

Seth bites his lip as Hunter leads him down the hallway. Away from Dean who just takes one look back with the same cocky smirk.

Hunter opens the door to Seth's office and then gently ushers Seth into the room. While Seth is looking around, Hunter then turns to Paul Wright who is an orderly. "I expect that you will make sure Dean does not cause trouble."

Paul laughs softly and then nods. "Sure boss."

Hunter nods and then shuts the door.

Paul looks at Dean who's still down the hallway. Dean grins at Paul and then hums moving along towards the common room. Dean looks at Roman or better known as Bane.

Roman growls. "What has you so happy."

Dean smirks. "Oh nothing. Just a hot little number of a shrink."

Roman rolls his eyes. "Dean.. don't do it."

Dean gasps. "Me? Never... maybe.. yeah ok. I will do. I can't lie."

Roman shakes his head and then looks at the TV. "Hunter is going to make your life hell man."

Dean smirks. "Worth it. Wait until you meet him."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean grins as he walks down the hallway. He had managed to get Seth as his shrink. Hunter forgot to tell the heads of the counselling idiots that Dean was to stay away from Seth or Hunter couldn't. Dean wasn't certain and didn't really care. The tight little body that Seth had made it worth sitting through an appointment.

Dean opens the door to Seth's office and then freezes when he takes in a sight. Hunter had Seth pinned to the desk and is groping him. Seth for his part did not look to be having a good time. Dean instantly gets pissed off. No one touches what's his and even though no one, Not even Seth, knows it, but Seth is his and his alone.

Dean storms forward and grabs Hunter. He uses all his strength and Hunter's shock and pulls Hunter off Seth. He throws Hunter to the floor and then kicks him hard in the ribs. He then hisses. "You do not touch him."

Hunter groans and orderlies run into the office. Seth shakes and curls a little into himself. Dean for his part though is still shouting at Hunter and trying to hurt him. The orderlies grab Dean and wrestle him to the ground to pin him down.

Seth though looks at them and then yells himself. "No, he was just protecting me."

Paul looks at him and looks confused.

Seth shakes and whispers. "Dean was protecting me."

* * *

a couple minutes before Dean came into the office.

Hunter walks into Seth's office and smiles brightly at him. "Hey, how was your first day?"

Seth smiles at him and looks up from hanging a picture on the wall. "It went great. Poison Ivy.. sorry Becky is actually very nice and liked my fern enough that she opened up at little to me."

Hunter claps his hands and nods. "that's great Seth. She a lot of the time wants to get better too so I think you will make a lot of progress with her." Hunter then touches the small of Seth's back.

Seth shivers and bites his cheek. Hunter had been hitting on him since he arrived and he wasn't interested. Hunter though wasn't taking the clue. What Seth didn't know was Hunter knew but he didn't really care. He actually thought that once he could kiss or touch Seth that Seth would fall for him.

Seth turns and goes to say something when Hunter pins him against the desk. Hunter's hands are all over him as he tries to push the bigger man away from him.

Seth gasps. "No.."

Hunter kisses him and keeps him pinned against the desk. The next thing that Seth knew Dean had pulled Hunter away from him.

* * *

Seth shakes and Dean looks at him from the ground.

Dean looked confused. This person was actually sticking up for him and not just taking the easy route of blaming him. He watches as Seth kneels down. Seth gently takes Dean's hand and helps him up.

Roman watches from the door way and cracks his knuckles. He isn't much for this Joker but he also isn't into guys being douches and forcing themselves on people. He looks down the hallway. Becky looks at him and nods. She actually really liked the new shrink and he let her play with his fern and put it in her room. Then there's the fact that she also had been the subject of Hunter's affection and wanted some payback.

Becky growls softly at Roman. "I have him."

Roman nods and looks at her. "I don't have my serum but if you need help."

Becky giggles brightly and runs her finger along the fern. "Oh don't worry. This will be fun."

Dean stares at Seth and whispers. "I'm not saying thank you."

Seth smiles at him. "you just did."

Dean huffs and glares at him before mumbling. "that doesn't count."

Seth leads Dean back to his room and nods. "You're welcome."

Dean watches Seth go back to talk to Paul and security. The fact that Seth didn't seem to be worried and enjoyed the banter was intriguing. He defiantly would have this boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sits in the common room the next day. Still a little thrown that Seth was holding his own against him verbally and also the fact that Seth stuck up for him. He was finding himself more and more drawn to the younger man. There was something about him and the way he was with Dean. Dean thinks about what he could do and how he could draw Seth more to him. He wanted Seth as addicted to him as he was starting to feel towards Seth.

He shrugs and then looks up when Becky giggles as she walks into the room. She was obviously happy. When Becky was happy either she had a new toy or she was up to something. Dean thinks about getting involved for the fun of it. Anything to take his thoughts away from right now someone who isn't even around as far as Dean knows.

Dean raises his eyebrow and then looks at up her, "What's got you so happy?"

Becky giggles. "Oh nothing.." She then pats Dean's head. "Don't worry your little head."

Dean sighs and moves to the other side of the room. He knows Becky won't be offended since she has to know by now Dean suspects something. Becky also was looking gleefully at the door not really paying attention to Dean. Dean sighs even deeper when Hunter stumbles into the room.

Hunter though stands there looking pissed. Dean moves to do something but stops when he sees the green on Hunter's fingers. Something was wrong. Dean looks at Becky and sees Roman also standing there nodding. Roman obviously was approving of this but not linking himself to it. Dean thinks it might be better if he does stay out of this. Maybe he could earn brownie points also with Seth for being a "good" Joker.

Becky watches as Hunter stumbles forward. Hunter grips his own neck and coughs up green foam. He then falls face first onto the floor. Becky hisses softly at Hunter after he falls, "You deserved that."

Hunter groans and then his eyes roll into his head.

Dean eyes Becky. "You killed him?"

Dean isn't upset but more curious how Becky got what ever she did into the asylum. Becky waves her hand as if to ward Dean away from her. The orderlies rush in to Hunter. Hunter is out cold though and Becky grins.

Dean looks up and sees a shocked Seth. He smirks and walks over to him putting on his best concerned face. "You shouldn't be there."

Seth whispers. "she.."

Dean sighs and waves his hand, leading Seth out of the room. "He'll live. I think.. Actually I'm not sure but I assume he'll live."

Seth looks at Dean and then whispers. "why.."

Dean turns and then backs up, pushing Seth against the wall as the orderlies lead Becky away. Becky giggles happily and doesn't fight. She isn't worried since what are they going to do to her. Put her away? She's already serving enough life sentences that she will never see the light of day if they have their way. Dean looks at her and nods.

Seth holds onto Dean and whispers. "Why?"

Dean shrugs. "Hunter deserved it. Ignore it though. Becky likes you she won't do anything to you."

Seth looks at him with wide eyes.

Dean shrugs and then turns to look at Seth. "Ignore it. Becky is one of the more sane ones here. If she likes you she won't hurt you. You treat her fairly and gave her a plant. I think you are honestly right now safer then anyone in here."

Seth nods and then looks at Dean. "What about you?"

Dean looks around then the presses Seth against the wall. "You should worry about me. You see, even if I like you.. I will hurt you. It's just what I do to everyone."

Seth looks at him and shivers as Dean presses more against him.

Dean whispers. "You should though play with me pretty boy. Play my game. You will love it."

Seth whispers. "Your game?"

Dean giggles and it sounds evil to his own ears he could only imagine how it sounds to Seth. He then whispers into Seth's ear. "You will love my game. I will tell you when it starts."

Seth nods and looks at Dean. He watches Dean leave humming something. Seth then turns when Hunter is rushed towards the medical clinic. He hears something about poison but decides to leave it be for now. It's better if the doctors help Hunter with out a crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth wakes up with a start. Last night, he came home to sleep because Hunter was out at least for a few days. Seth wasn't certain when Hunter would be back if at all. Seth had been sent home because he would have to work extra hours to cover for Hunter. Hunter's patients may need someone, though most of them didn't seem to care. Some where down right happy that Hunter was gone.

Seth looks at the clock and frowns since it's only 3 am. What could have woke him up? He looks around and rubs his eyes. He frowns and hears his phone ring. He answers it and mumbles. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end. "Seth Rollins? This is Gotham PD."

Seth rubs his face and reaches for his glasses. "what.. why are you calling me?"

The voice speaks gently. "The Joker broke out of Arkham and we're concerned because he has shown an interest in you."

Seth freezes when his hand is caught by a warm but firm hand. He looks up and he can make out Dean standing beside his bed. Seth swallows and looks up at him. "I.. I.."

The voice on the other end. "Seth are you ok?"

Seth nods but then realizes that they can't see that. "I'm fine."

Dean smirks and then reaches out to cup Seth's cheek. He then whispers softly so only Seth could hear. "Tell them you'll wait for them to come and hang up."

Seth nods and whispers into the phone. "I'll wait for you to come. I need to go." Seth hangs up with out waiting.

Dean runs his thumb over Seth's cheek and speaks gently. "Ready to play?"

Seth swallows and looks up at Dean with wide eyes. He wasn't certain what was going to happen. He was scared that Dean meant to kill him but somehow he wasn't getting that feeling that Dean would hurt him though. Something about Dean drew him and also he wanted Dean interested.

Dean grins and then pulls Seth's sheets and blankets back. He looks over Seth and shivers. Seth is in tight little boxers and Dean wanted to rip them off and have his way with Seth. Though he wasn't ready. He wanted Seth to want him. He would never force himself on Seth. He could tell though that Seth was interested in him so he wouldn't need to either.

Seth swallows and then blinks when Dean hands him a costume. Seth looks at it and then looks up at Dean.

Dean leans over and whispers softly in Seth's ear. "Come and just experience my world."

Seth nods and whispers. "I.."

Dean smiles gently at Seth and runs his fingers down Seth's cheek. "Don't worry I will keep you safe. Trust me."

Seth nods and goes to change. Thinking he can at least convince Dean to go back to the asylum, where Dean would be safe. Also the thought of just trying this life was something he couldn't resist. There was just something in him that was drawn to at least trying it.

Dean hums happily and watches, waiting for Seth. Dean had to keep the Batman off his tail as long has he had pretty boy with him and he had a plan.

Seth steps out in skin tight pants that are black on one side and read on the other. Then there's a vest that barely fits over his chest that is black and red as well. There's a single buckle that does it up. Dean grins and walks forward. He holds out some face pant. "can't have them seeing your real face."

Seth nods and whispers. "I.. I guess."

Dean then thinks better and sits Seth on the bed. He kneels down and gently takes the paint. He enjoys running his fingers over Seth's face and touching him. He paints Seth's face up and then whispers. "beautiful."

Dean grins and then stands up. "Stay close to me pretty boy and enjoy tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Seth gasps when they leave the apartment building with Dean. In front of the building is a very expensive looking car and Dean is leading him to it. It's a dull purple luxury car that would cost Seth's whole years worth of pay to even look at. He wouldn't even dare step foot in the dealer in case they charged for someone to look at the car.

Seth looks at Dean questioning how and where he got the car from but just not voicing it.

Dean grins and whispers in Seth's ear. "Only the best for you."

Seth looks up at Dean. "but.."

Dean presses a finger to Seth's lips. "Shh remember you are here to experience this and feel what it's like to be free Seth."

Seth nods and then smiles as Dean leans forward and lays a gentle kiss on Seth's cheek. Dean opens the door and Seth slides in. Dean goes around to the drivers side and then looks around. So far no bat and that made Dean grin even more. He wanted the bat far away from Seth. Dean gets in and grins brightly at Seth. "Lets play."

Seth nods and then yelps when Dean starts the car and floors it. They speed through the city and Dean seems at home almost running other cars and people over. Seth looks around with wide eyes and grabs the hand bar above the door. "Dean your.."

Dean snorts. "No we won't. Now where to go?" Dean seems to think.

Seth relaxes as amazingly Dean doesn't hit anyone. Maybe all the stories that people say about Dean being a psyco killer are wrong. Seth looks at Dean and takes in his appearance as the joker. Dean looks at peace speeding along the roads and being himself. Seth almost envied him. Dean just seemed so at home and Seth wanted a piece of that. Even just for a little bit.

Dean then screeches to a stop and looks at Seth. "Come."

Seth nods and follows Dean out. He grabs Dean's arm when he see's it's an art gallery. How would Dean know that he wanted to come here since arriving in town. Dean grins and leads Seth towards the exhibits. Dean laughs when Seth stares at one of the paintings.

Seth hits Dean's shoulder gently with his fingers. "Hey it's awesome!"

Dean shakes his head. 'it's ugly.. but I guess babe."

Seth looks at him and shrugs. "I like it."

Dean then looks at Seth and whispers. "If you like it.. take it."

Seth looks at him with wide eyes.

Dean grins and then whispers. "Watch."

Dean then walks towards the painting. Seth goes to stop him but Dean holds up a finger. Dean then reaches out and quickly cuts the painting out of the frame. He had a knife hidden in his sleeve.

Seth gasps and then spins around when a guard yells freeze. The guard has a gun and points it at Dean. Seth's eyes go wide and he picks up something and hits the guards hand. Dean laughs highly and watches as Seth pushes the guard away.

Dean grins at Seth. "SEE FUN."

Seth shivers and then yelps as Dean pulls Seth away from the guard and runs with him. They run through the museum and Dean still holds the painting.

Seth laughs as they run. Something crawling it's way along him and making his body feel like it's on fire.

Dean grins as they reach the car and jump in. Dean looks at Seth and then holds out the painting. "Here."

Seth looks at it and then looks at dean. "It really is ugly."

Dean smirks and then looks at Seth. He draws Seth close and kisses him gently.

Above the car watching them is a man dressed in black known as batman. He glares and then stands up. Joker's new partner was of interest to him. He wanted to know who he was and why Joker had such an interest him in. Batman watches as the car drives away. He follows them wanting to get a read on this stranger.


End file.
